


His favorite color is purple

by TricksterMegido



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: ** this story is originally from my Wattpad **Matt, now known as the purple leader, isn't a fan of his new title or his daily tasks. It's more then he expected, but when an unexpected visitor turns his world around, will he be able to find it in his heart to forgive him after everything he's done, and go with him? Or keep his title and stay where he stands besides his friends.





	1. Hello, my dearest

Matt sat at his desk, piles of paper work surrounding him currently. Being a leader was not at all what he expected. Too much work.   
Sighing heavily he threw the folders down before standing, making his way to the balcony just behind his office chair and desk. The view was gorgeous, he could see everything, the tall buildings, people walking about. If anything, being a leader had one perk and it was seeing people happy and free of the red leaders control. Well, sort of. 

When night time rolled around, Matt, who avoided his work too long, was currently on his 4th cup of coffee as he tried to get as much done for now as possible. Many floors down at the front of the building, the girl who was usually sitting at the front desk was currently hiding under it, hugging her knees to her chest in fear while two guards stood now unarmed at the front of the desk, watching as the red leaders Main two strode calmly to the elevator even though they had just quiet literally shot the guns out of the Guards hands, going to the top floor. Red leader himself, well he took the hard way up to the top floor. Having of gone to the floor just below matts office, he scaled the rest of the way up to the open balcony doors to his office. Walking up behind Matt, tord grinned setting his hands gently on matts shoulders   
"Hello my little solider...it's been way..way too long.."   
Matt, probably moving way too quickly, stood up, the chair falling over with a loud thud, papers sliding off his desk due to the sudden force from Matt trying to catch his balance   
"T-tord?! How did you-"   
Tord placed a finger on his lips "shhh min kjære  
There's no need to worry" he hums, watching as Matt backed around his desk and away, eventually bumping into Paul and patryk who grabbed onto matts arms.   
"Now now purple leader why are you running? I'm not going to hurt you.." he grins, following him just to run his thumb along his cheek "we are just going on a trip" he muses, Matt had been about to argue until patryk put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet while Paul pulled out a red piece of fabric, muttering some threat to Matt if he were to try and bite him while tying the gag. Grinning tord decided to take a seat at matts desk, humming in amusement at matts struggles until he heard ringing "ah what good timing!" Matt looked at him, shaking his head, hoping he'd ignore the phone.   
He didn't.   
Now glaring at tord as he answered the phone, Matt lowered his head trying to think, maybe it was just his secretary, or someone not as important. No, It was tom and edd.   
"Hey Matt," tom. Matt looked up quickly now attempting to pull away from Paul and patryk, his efforts of sliding the gag from his mouth or even attempt to make a loud noise futile. "we were calling to make sure you didn't forgot about the fUCK-" tom stopped, sorta, when edd elbowed him   
"tom, language! What's your problem...t-TORD?!"   
"Hello old friends!" He smirks, throwing his feet onto matts desk to get comfy "how are you two?~"  
"Where the hell is matt" tom grumbled   
"Oh him? Ah he's fine! Perfectly fine jahovah relax"  
This made tom angrier then he had been, looking like he was ready to smash the screen   
Until Edd spoke up "tord, is this some kind of joke? I swear if you did anything to Matt-"  
Groaning in annoyance tord stood, looking confused a moment when a thud was heard near by "the hell are you two doing?"   
Paul and patryk spoke up, edd and Tom listening quietly "sorry red leader, We were fixing the gag and he well, elbowed patryk and now.."   
"He may or may not be unconscious" Patryk huffed putting his gun back in his pocket before standing up after picking up Matt to hold on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.   
"Idiots.." tord muttered, turning to look at edd and Tom on the screen "I'm taking Matt with me if you boys don't mind, guess he'll be missing whatever he was doing with you two" he grinned as before, twirling his gun on his finger "I hope to see you soon~! Oh and don't worry, I'll let Matt call...maybe" tord shut the video call off before either could argue, turning to Paul and patryk "lets go, were done here" the two soldiers nodded, following closely behind their leader. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

When the plane landed back in red leaders base hours later, Paul and patryk were ordered to lay matt in tords personal room, which in reality was more like a small apartment with a personal bathroom, kitchen and living room. As well as the separate bed room.   
Dismissing his guards, who really just stood outside the door to his quarters as always, tord made himself some coffee, sitting at the desk in the living room area of the living quarters. Now just waiting for Matt to wake. 

It was about an hour or two when Matt woke, unsure of where he was except that it was comfy, soft red blankets and black pillows around him. Wait, red? Sitting up slowly he scanned the room confused.   
"This..isn't my room," he paused, rubbing his currently throbbing head "right..tord and his guards..then why.." he got up, a little sad to leave the warm blankets, but needed to explore and find out where exactly he is. Opening the curtains he was greeted with a fake windowsill, a picture of a beach during the night currently hanging. Though it looked as if it were moving, could it be one of those fancy ones that changed like a computer wallpaper? If so it was cool regardless. Walking around slowly to observe everything, he stopped to see two pictures, one standing while the other was facing down. Picking up the fallen photo he smiled seeing it was him, edd, Tom and tord when they were younger. He wasn't sure why it was facing down but he put it back as he found it, stopping to see the other photo, which he hadn't payed as much attention to, was a photo of him and tord, matts arms around the others shoulders. Why did tord have this? Could it be he still.. no don't think that way now. Shaking his head he went to the door finally, apon opening it he saw tord working at his desk, but hearing the door open, tord met matts confused and slightly scared expression   
"...nice to see you awake finally, Mattie min kjærlighet..."   
"..t-tord I don't know Norwegian"  
"I know" tord smiled 

 

\---------------------------------------------

Yay chapter one done! I'll be trying to update Atleast a few times a week, but it will always be a guarantee update on Thursdays! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and if you have any requests let me know!


	2. Did you know the sky could smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting quiet interesting for matt, where he's finding himself questioning his surroundings and future choices.

Matt still as confused as ever on where he was, why this was happening or what tord even said just now, kept him silent, not even seeming to flinch when the other stood to stride over to him  
"Your lucky you don't have a concussion you know. Maybe learn for your past mistakes."  
Matt scoffed "like you ever did?"  
Tord simply shrugged, putting his hands in his sweatshirt pockets "it's in the past. Now.. here's the deal, I cannot just allow you to leave or wonder. You would be enabled to allow the others the knowledge of my location which I can't afford. You'll stay here until further notice. The door will always be locked, with guards standing by of course."  
Matt, turning his gaze away from the smaller male to lock his eyes on a window. It was snowing outside.  
"The window is real yes..but its thick plexiglass. It will not break as easy as you may think. So don't try. As for edd and Tom.."  
A sound left matt at the mention of his friends. Distress? Worry? More like of the above.  
"I will allow you to call them once a week. Maybe more if your a good little soldier" he grins, watching the other expression go from happy to utterly displeased, likely from the pet like nickname.  
"How do I call?"  
"The tv, it's like a giant computer. Just use this remote, and dial the number." He held up a gray remote with green, purple, and white buttons. Setting it in matts hands, tord patted his shoulder  
"Now then, I'll be off. Behave while I am gone alright? There's plenty of food and drinks. Nothing that can harm Min lille, verdsatte besittelse..." tord snickered at the confused expression "look it up if you remember my words~ now then, work calls. See you soon" he actually, smiled at Matt, it wasn't a sarcastic or even mocking smile. It was kind, inviting, as if he were trying to coax him into a safe surrounding. But matt did feel safe, he always did around tord, out in public or even home he had been there for him, especially if he had bad days or nightmares. "Why is he being so kind...just like..he used to be?" He missed that. No, no what are these thoughts? Shaking his head and ruffling his hair, matt sunk into the couch, attempting to figure out the tv best he could. More like it took him 20 minutes to figure it all out, finally able to put a simple Disney movie on cause it's all he could find. Until he got tord to show him how to use the tv atleast. 

Tord returned hours later. It was almost 10-11pm by the time he opened the door to enter the apartment where he found matt asleep on the couch curled up in tord blanket from his room. It was kinda cute. Kneeling down, he gently shook matts shoulders to wake him, to move him to a more comfortable place "Mattie? Wake up.."  
"..mm..tord?" Matt rubbed his eyes sleepily  
"You fell asleep out here, why don't you head to bed."  
"But..it's your bed, isn't it?"  
Tord paused but chuckled faintly "it's alright. I can sleep out here." He held a hand out, surprised a little at how quick matt was to take his offer, half expecting him to refuse. The two began to walk to the room when matt stopped, staring out the window "hey, tord?"  
"Yes matt?"  
"The sky..what are those lights?"  
Walking to the window with Matt following behind, he gazed up to the faintly lit sky, smiling "it's the northern lights, we sometimes say that the sky is smiling."  
"That's cute.." Matt watched the lights in awe, pondering where you could even see these kinds of light "it's amazing..they're so pretty"  
Nodding, tord watched with him, confused at first when Matt suddenly leaned against him. But, he responded in the best way he knew, to put his arm around matts shoulders.  
When the lights had faded away, tord walked with Matt to the room, smiling down to him after he had Laid down.  
"Sleep well matt, there's extra blankets if you get chilly" tord ruffled matts hair before turning to leave, only to stop feeling Matt grab his sleeve  
"Where are you going to go?" Matt sounded almost, concerned? Was that the best word for it?  
Looking to him he patted his arm "don't worry, I'll probably sleep on the couch, I need to get some work done anyway-"  
"N-no-"  
"..no what matt?"  
"Don't go"  
Tord was shocked to hear this. Don't leave? Didn't Matt hate or resent him after all he's done? He figured his attempts at kindness would of made him more skeptical but, it didn't? maybe matts words and expressions were sincere as he was?  
"Are you sure matt?"  
"Yes!" Too eager.  
"..,.if you say so" once matt released his sleeve, tord pulled his sweat shirt off and traded his jeans for comfortable sweat pants before laying beside matt. For most of the night, they were apart from each other.  
"...tord?"  
No response.  
Shifting ever so slightly, Matt snuggled against tords back closing his eyes "..it's good to see you this way again.."  
When he had fallen asleep, tord had rolled over to hug Matt close to him, kissing his forehead "..sleep tight, Mattie." 

_____________________________

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter then the last, I have so many plans for the next couple chapters so some cute fluff before the storm is always a blessing! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! And yes, I can start translating the words tord says if you want


	3. Life is like a fairy tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt in his confusion still is questioning tord. Why was he still there? Was tord just using him? Only way to find out, is to wait and see.

So this chapter will be at some point tom and edds point of view, I'll let you know when the POV changes of course. So we will be following edd and tom towards the end of the chapter! Also expect a nice trip through time since there will be minor time skips. 

_________________________________

When Matt woke in the morning, he remembered that he wasn't home, but in some secret base that tord took him to. It wasn't ideal but, he actually missed hanging out with him. They had been such good friends for years before the incident when he blew up their house. Though he tried not to think about it. Nuzzling into the- wait, this pillow is breathing? Looking up he froze, blushing suddenly realizing he was cuddled up really close to tord, who was still sleeping. He was so peaceful in his sleep. Biting his lip, matt shifted only to be hugged by tord who was muttering in his sleep  
"nei ... forlatt ikke min side igjen matty.."  
"T-tord? Wake up.." he gently shook the others shoulders, pulling away a bit when tord opened his eyes to meet matts gaze "hm?..oh your awake" that's when he smiled again, like before. This just was confusing matt more  
"Why don't we make breakfast? How about pancakes and bacon?"  
Matt nodded a little, sitting up to follow tord out the door.  
While sitting at the table watching tord move about the kitchen cooking, he began to wonder. Why is he being this way? He hasn't acted this way, being so kind and caring, since before the incident. There's no way he still really cares for me, does he? He's allowed me a place to stay..food..and safety. It's odd, this isn't the tord I saw last or have heard of. The tord, well, red leader is ruthless, harsh, so many things without room for kindness. Maybe he's changed. 

Taking a seat to watch tord once again, the two idled chit chat for a long while. Of course when the food was done, tord sat across from matt, continuing their conversation. It still seemed so, weird to matt. He wants so badly to trust tord again, welcome him back into his life, but he isn't sure there's room to do so.  
Matt had offered to do the dishes while tord gathered his things. He was going to a meeting somewhere apparently, which matt didn't mind so much. Even welcoming the soon to be quiet apartment.  
"Hey, tord? Can you show me how to use the tv to call people? I..want to call edd and tom"  
Tord had paused but nodded, taking the remote from the small couch side table.  
"It's simple, just press the video button, then dial the call code. It will go through as 'unknown' and can't be tracked." He gave the remote to the tall ginger, before pulling his coat on over his sweater. "Now then, I'll be gone for about a week or two. Food is stocked and I'll have people check in on you. If you need anything call me, the call code is on the fridge." He smiles "see you in a few days then"  
Matt had fallen silent, nodding to him "okay..see you then" he had uncertainty in his voice, yet he cracked a small smile to tord, standing still when watching him leave. After the door had shut, matt slumped onto the couch taking a soft breath. For a while, he just sat there, thinking mostly. That is until he decided to try and call edd and tom. 

The call goes through, it's edd who answers 

"Alright alright look unknown this is a private number, how you got it, luck, whatever, enough stop calling damnit-" he stopped, smiling wide "MATT! Your alive thank goodness we were worried sick, tom can't stop pacing and freaking out. We thought-.."  
He fell silent, Matt spoke up  
"Dead? You thought I was dead?"  
"Of course! That commie is unpredictable!" Tom yelled, panting heavily showing he had run over hearing matts voice  
"He's, not so bad guys. I know it's weird to say so, but he's being kind. He allowed me to call you guys, even let me stay in a nice apartment like place instead of a cell, doesn't that count?"  
"NO" tom growled "he's just using you matt! He's probably just trying to get information from you so he can kill all of us and dance on our graves. I can't believe YOU of all people are starting to forgive him."  
"Tom.." edd set a hand on his shoulder. Matt was no longer looking at the screen, but at his hands  
"..Matt..sorry that, was uncalled for. I know your past with tord, should've shut my mouth."  
"No, no it's fine tom. Tord is away for a week or two anyways. He just left"  
"Matt?" Edd smiled a little "do you have any clue where you are? Maybe we can come find you and bring you home"  
Shaking his head, Matt shifting to pull his feet up onto the couch, hugging his knees to his chest "no, all I know is there's snow and we saw the sky smile."  
"Uh, what?" Tom crossed his arms "smile?"  
"Yea!" Matt giggled "the sky smiled, tord called it that atleast. It's a nickname for the northern lights."  
Tom seemed to ponder something before leaving view from the screen, edd watching him before looking back to Matt, shrugging. 

They spoke for a long while, edd always listened to Matt before when he went on about tord, but now was only a little different. After all he was expressing his confusion instead of crush frustration. Edd listened intently as if sitting before Matt, nodding every so often.  
"Matt maybe explore this, tord may still have feelings for you. He did do all those nice things, it seems sketchy but, I say go for it. Maybe while he's gone, look around for clues to if he's hiding something."  
Matt nodded, sad to end the call but curled up on the couch watching a movie until he fell asleep. 

One week later 

Matt had explored every inch of the house, nothing. Maybe tord is being honest. Sighing matt made some dinner, ending up sitting by the window to watch the northern lights. Tord, the sky is smiling...I wonder if he sees it too. 

Two weeks later 

Tord..he should be home soon! .... why am I so excited..  
Matt had begun watching another movie, every so often finding himself staring at the door. Tord didn't come back that night. 

Four weeks later 

It was like routine, Matt checked in with the guards who had grown to like Matt instead of being rude or ignoring him. Now, they smiled and told him what they could about tord.  
Matt appreciated it. 

One and a half months later 

That night, Matt was testing out a recipe he found online, chicken parmigiana. He didn't cook often but this was easy for the most part. While stirring the pasta the door opened. Matt, already used to the guards opening the door to say hello or bring groceries, he didn't respond or turn around "hey guys, you can put the food on the floor I'll put it away in a couple-" he stopped, holding his breath when someone wrapped their arms around his waist  
"..min kjære jeg savnet deg så mye.."  
Tord  
"T-Tord?" Turning down the stove matt turned to face the somewhat shorter Norwegian, who looked absolutely exhausted, then concerned  
"Matt? Matt why are you crying-"  
Crying? He blinked in confusion, rubbing his eyes. He was "I..don't know.."  
"Matt..I'm sorry I was gone so long"  
Shaking his head matt hugged him tightly "it's fine! I'm just glad your okay"  
Tord looked to him matt is glad I'm back? He thought to himself, closing his eyes in the embrace  
"Oh I made food!"  
"Did you?" Tord smiled  
Nodding excitedly, matt had tord sit, telling him both about his new found skill of cooking he learned, as well as what he did the past month or so. 

"So, everything's been fine?"  
"Yea for the most part, I called tom and edd a couple times of course, tom though hasn't been around the last week or so. Even Edd isn't sure why"  
Tord sat back into the seat "maybe he's looking for you"  
Matt shrugged, pulling a blanket onto his lap "I dunno. Maybe"  
The two were silent for a long while, until tord looked to matt, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair "would you leave if he came for you?"  
"No" Matt closed his eyes "id stay here"  
A small smile curved on tord lips, shifting to pull matt close to him holding his chin "I'm glad to hear"  
Matt, about to reply was cut short, blushing when tord closed the space between them with a kiss  
"I will never let them take you from me" tord pulled matt into his lap, kissing under his chin  
"no one, can have my precious solider." 

__________________________

So I suck ass at writing smut but I'm trying to work on it for a possible part in a future chapter. For now, it'll be skipped entirely and I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget if you ever have a ship, suggestion or even a request for a specific story let me know!


	4. I'm sorry, matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Tom are getting to the bottom of where tord could be hiding Edd, uncertain and worried, they will be making their move. 
> 
> Matt, on the other hand, has brought up and explained his past and present feelings towards tord.

Main base, location: classified. Duh. 

 

Tom, currently sitting in his ridiculously cluttered room, was tapping a pencil against the desk, papers and papers of different maps, as well as specific locations  
"THIS IS BULLSHIT-" Tom yells, slamming his fists on the desk before slumping into his seat "..northern lights..where are the northern lights able to be seen.." swirling his chair around to look out the window, his gaze turned to a few photo frames that sat on the windowsill. One of the original four, with tords face scribbled out, one of just him, edd and Matt, and one of matt alone. He had given it to him for Christmas for some reason. But he was grateful. All he could think, is that he better be able to see that smile again soon. His thoughts were interrupted though when edd walked into the room, holding more files "you know, I could hear you from down the hall. Relax Tom, we will find matt and bring him back." He offered a kind smile, setting the new files down before kneeling down to pick up the ones that fell to the floor.  
"I know edd but this is frustrating! Matt could be hurt, or even lying to us that he's comfortable with tord, he could just be telling him to say that! All we know is something about northern lights and it's pissing me off that we can't find jack diddly shit about it" tom slumped into his seat, using his foot to slowly spin the chair around  
"Take a break. Besides, while you were fussing I narrowed the locations down to three places" edd handed him a folder, smiling "there's Sweden, Iceland and Norway..all have had sightings of the red leader and his army"  
Tom looked up "do you..think he took matt to Norway?"  
"Guess it's possibly tom. Look, eat, rest, then we will check out the sighting places, deal?"  
"...deal" Tom huffed, setting the folder down. It was gonna be a long few days. 

Back at the secret base, place, where Matt is

Matt was curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, a movie playing on the tv. Tord was working, so of course matt was alone. He didn't mind so much though, after all he had gotten used to their routine. When they woke, tord would sit with him for breakfast, help him clean up before he either left or sat at his desk to work. While Matt did well, whatever he wanted. Which usually ended up being him just watching movies, drawing or sleeping mostly. It was funny how comfortable he had gotten while being here. Shouldn't he be afraid of tord? In anyway? Well yea of course he should be. But at the same time, should he really be?  
Rubbing his face matt got up to grab a snack, yawning softly 'I didn't realize how late it got..I wonder if tord is still working..' taking two cups of soda he made his way over to tords desk, setting one of the cups down a little bit away from his work so he didn't knock it over on accident.  
"Oh Matt, I didn't know you were still awake" tord set his pen down to smile up at matt  
"Ah yea I was planning on heading to bed actually. I figured you might be hungry or thirsty so.." matt smiled a little in return, setting down a small bag of chips near his drink.  
"Thank you matt, I will join you in a bit don't worry" he winked, making matt blush  
"O-okay" Matt shifted where he stood a moment before finally leaving the room.  
Why does he have to look at me that way...I can't keep doing this... laying on the bed matt closed his eyes "I can't let him in again..not again.." he whispered softly, rolling over to lay on his side. The door gently opened and closed behind him, though he didn't seem to notice until he felt arms wrap around him "what's wrong min dyrebare perle? You seem distressed.."  
"T-tord I.." matt kept his face turned away, loving the feeling of being so close to the other but.. "I just..this hurts..tord.."  
"Hurts? I don't understand, have I done something?" Tord shifted to sit up, pulling matt into his lap "what has happened? I can fix it.."  
"No tord, I mean..we used to be like this so long ago, you would say you loved me, you held me, kissed me..l-loved me.." he fell silent, burying his face in the others chest "I wished so badly that the incident was just a dream..that you didn't betray us..didn't almost kill tom..didn't punch me..but it was real tord. I loved you so much that it hurt, but what hurt most were your words and betrayal..." he sniffed softly, rubbing his eyes "I..want us to be like before..no secrets..no lies.."  
tord had fallen silent, running his fingers carefully through the fingers hair. He couldn't deny anything matt spoke about, but I still love him  
"I'm sorry matt..I never gave it thought that any of that still hurt. Or my actions being so fatal." Gently cupping his cheeks tord made them look at each other eye to eye  
"Matt, I love you, more then anything in this pathetic world of ours. I would and will do anything to make you happy."  
"Tord.." wrapping his arms around the others neck matt hugged him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck "im sorry too."  
He loved this. Matt being so close to him, it was all he wanted. To be able to come to this no longer empty home was all he needed. Like his own, personal happy place where matt greeted him every day, and was beside him when he woke each morning. He had to keep that to himself. No one, will ruin or take his light.  
When Matt pulled away from the hug, tord gently rubbed his thumb again his cheek to wipe away the gingers light tears. Matt seemed a little happier though, kissing tords palm quietly. 

He is my light..

Cupping the back of his neck, tord closed the space between them in a careful, yet loving kiss. 

I have to keep him close, and safe. 

Matt was below him now, tord pinning his hands above his head while he littered his precious gingers neck with kisses and love bites. Matt didn't push him away, he actually smiled, he beck arching slightly with held back moans and whines. It just fueled tords desire more. 

I have to keep him away from everyone else. Anyone who will get in my way, who are trying to take him from me. Including Tom. 

Tord had kissed him once more, gently holding his loves bare hips  
"Matt?"  
"Y-yea tord?" He was blushing brightly. It's been years since they had last done this, had any form of touch, or love. And Matt loved all the attention he was getting.  
"I..love you"  
"I love you too tord" he smiled happily, hugging tord to him, as they became one. 

the future is full of secrets that I can't tell you just yet. Forgive me. 

Later [cause I can't write smut to save my life I'm working on it I promise]

Tord laid with Matt cuddled up beside him. Running his fingers through the gingers soft hair as before, he closed his eyes in thought  
"Are you okay Matty?" Tord cooed softly after a long moment of silence.  
Nodding matt nuzzled against tords chest. "Yea, little sore though..walking will be fun" he chuckles a bit "reminds me of when we first did this.."  
"Sorry, I guess I went a little over board" Tord kissed the top of his head "rest, you'll feel better in the morning"  
Matt complied, asleep quicker then Tord expected. Though he was awake for a little while, wondering how this was going to go.  
How will I tell him? Maybe I shouldn't. No secrets?...some things deserve to stay a secret. 

I'm sorry Matty.


	5. He's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become suddenly fast, maybe too fast for matt. His world that was perfect, its crumbling. Why is that happening?

When morning rolled around, matt woke only to find himself alone in the room. It was odd seeing as tord was usually still sleeping next to him by now..   
Against his own will to sleep longer in the comfortable blankets, Matt got up, going through his usual morning routine. Though as he brushed his hair, he froze noticing what looked like bruises on his neck-   
oh my god I forgot...how could I forget???  
Rubbing his neck matt shook his head, setting his hair brush aside before exiting the bathroom back into the bedroom. Once pulling his shirt, hoodie and jeans on he opened the door slowly, only to be greeted by silence. No Tord working or making breakfast..nothing. He wasn't even home. This made matt question things. After all, tord always left a note if he was gonna be gone in the morning, always... where did he go?

Two hours earlier 

Tord had his own routine of waking up early. Normally, he'd get up to get some work done, but still have an hour to make breakfast for matt. Though this current moment he didn't want to move. Matt was curled up against his chest sleeping peacefully.   
"så fredelig..." he smiles, running his fingers through matts ginger hair. He enjoyed being in this calming silence, well he was until he heard the door open, two voices sounding like they were arguing   
"What do you mean this is serious Paul we have to tell him"  
"Couldn't we just call him?"  
"What? Are you being serious?"  
"Patryck since when do I joke"  
"What if he's, sleeping or something"  
"More like sleeping with the ginger"  
"Your gonna get us fired Paul" 

Sighing heavily tord carefully moved as to not wake matt, before walking to open the bed room door where he met Paul and patryck "what are you idiots doing here so early" he snapped, leaning against the doorway   
"O-oh sir we uh-"  
"Patryck," Paul patted his shoulder "shh. Now, red leader we have a problem."  
"Problem?"  
"Yes, it appears that soldiers from the blue alliance are running about the area. We were able to apprehend them so they're ready for questioning."  
"Good.." tord glanced over to check on matt, though apon noticing he was still asleep, he simply got dressed, kissing the top of matts head, before quickly exiting the apartment to go with Paul and patryck. Course leave it to toms rats to ruin my morning..he'll regret even planning to snoop around...

Present time 

Matt had made himself something to eat, easy of course since he wasn't cooking for two, before taking a seat on the couch. During his time he had tried to call Tom and Edd but no one answered which was odd. Figuring they were busy he pushed the thought aside, being easily distracted by the movie playing. 

Tords been gone for a while..i wonder what he's up to...working probably but he usually leaves a note..maybe I'm over thinking this

Brought back from his thoughts hearing the door open, matt stood up, smiling seeing tords tired yet somewhat annoyed expression 

Definitely was at work. 

"Tord! I'm glad your back, where did you go? You didn't leave a note or anything so I got a little worried" matt had taken a seat when tord went to sit beside him. The only odd factor was that Paul and patryck stayed at the door, guns in hand.   
"I'm sorry Matty, I forgot to leave a note when I left this morning. Had urgent work" he laughed nervously "speaking of, we will be moving locations today" his expression changed to a softer more caring one, when he kissed matts forehead   
"We are? Where are we going?"   
"Ah Italy for a bit, we will be doing a bunch of traveling for a while"  
"Did..something happen tord?"   
"Don't worry mitt kjære lys..it's just, some rats that need to be taken care of. You will be safe though from them"  
"Rats?.."  
Taking tords hand, matt stood to follow him to the door, no longer getting a reply from tord due to him giving orders to those they passed, as well as Paul and patryck, who were behind matt most of the time.   
He was scared again. 

Rats? What does he even mean by that? Whenever he used to say that, it was when he called his enemies that, or just people who got in his way or even tried to get information from him.. but..enemies..could it be that Tom and Edd?...   
are they here?   
Have they..had Tom been trying to find me this whole time? Edd said nothing of it..he was okay as long as I was safe..Tom is hotheaded though...he must be here..I don't know if this is good or bad..

How should I even feel about this at all?   
These rats that plague tords life,  
His enemies   
The spies   
His...fears.  
Everything is and should be perfect. So why is it changing again?

Did I make a mistake? 

Matt jolted from his thoughts when he realized tord was shaking his shoulders, a concerned look on his features "matt? Matt what's wrong? The plane is ready we need to go, now"  
"Sorry- sorry I..was just stuck in my thoughts" matts gaze shifted away from tords eyes. But his worries seemed to melt when tord pulled him into a hug   
"Don't worry. I understand that. Things are changing suddenly, more so then we expected."   
Nodding, matt nuzzled tords hand that currently rested on his cheek "lets go"   
Matt was steps away from the plane when he heard shouting, and sudden gun fire. His body seeming to freeze up at the sound. 

Tord moved in front of Matt, in a protective stance 

What's going on?

"Commie bastard..step away from matt"

Tom?

"Classic stupid Tom..your wasting your time and breath. You had matt, but you know in reality he's mine.. i will not let him go again."

Tord..Tom has a gun

"I'm not letting you take him tord, your just using him, are you planning on killing him? Leaving him for dead after your done with him?? I'm not even letting you choose.."  
"Tom stop your going too far!" Edd grabbed toms arm. shocked, scared..so many emotions were flying though edds facial features while Tom threatened to shoot the gun he held 

Matt was gripping onto tords arm, pulling him back a little "tord..tord please let's go already-"   
"Matt let me just handle this..I can finish this and we can leave"   
He's angry   
"Tord no," matt moved to block tords view of Tom and Edd, looking down at him with loving eyes "let's just go..forget about them, this fight..toms words..we can travel like you said, we can go to Italy and eat pasta, or or go to France and have macarons!"  
Tord took a soft breath, seeming to relax at matts words and pleas.   
"Alright..alright let's go.." 

"TORD-!" Tom was yelling now "DONT YOU DARE LEAVE COME FIGHT ME AND END THIS-"   
both matt and tord turned hearing Edd be thrown to the ground by toms strength   
"Enough..is enough" Tom pointed the gun at a surprised looking tord, while a horrified looking matt stood beside him   
"Tom please don't do this!" Matt pleaded

It didn't help 

Tom let out a gruff laugh, too many things happened at that moment. 

First, gun fire from Tom, then a thud. Someone I don't recognize tackled him. Edd wasn't happy about that. 

 

A sharp pain blossomed in my lower chest area. It burned, but also didn't? It was an odd feeling

Thud 

"MATT-" tord? 

I saw tord when I opened my eyes, he looked so scared yet so angry. I could tell he was yelling things probably at me and someone else. I couldn't comprehend his words though. 

What's happening? The world around me is beginning to become dark..

Tord, I'm scared of the dark..

Please help me..


	6. Please stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much has happened. Matt has a lot to think about.

It's been a few days   
Matt is still not up and moving  
He's still asleep 

 

Tord had fallen asleep in a chair beside where matt lay asleep in a hospital bed. They had traveled to one of tords other bases a few hours away from where they had been staying before. He felt guilty. I could of stopped this. 

Matt wouldn't of gotten hurt if I wasn't so careless. His precious smile is gone now..his perfect body scarred and hurt..I can't forgive Tom for this. 

 

Days earlier 

 

Tord was confused. Things had suddenly moved to quickly. A laugh escaped him at first when he saw Tom get knocked over by one of his men, but it was caught in his throat when he heard matt grunt, and collapse.   
"M-MATT-" this isn't happening   
Practically falling to his knees, tord pulled matt into his arms, beginning to tremble at the sight of his dearest having the look of pain and shock on his beautiful features. 

"Tom you idiot!" Edd practically screeched "you shot matt instead of tord!"   
"N-no NO I-" Tom pulled himself up after shoving the random soldier off him, quickly onto his knees but Edd wouldn't let him go any farther "m-Matt!" 

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME-" tord snapped, carefully picking up matt bridal style. Paul and patryck stood behind tord now guns drawn and loaded   
"He, doesn't belong to you any more. Get it through your pathetic head jahovah witness." Hugging matt close tord turned, leaving Tom and Edd on the landing platform with shocked, angry yet scared expressions. He never wanted to see them again. It's personal now. 

When the helicopter took off, tord remained silent, Matt having of already lost consciousness from pain most likely. He couldn't stand it. 

Matt was quickly tended to at the new location, fast enough that matt was peacefully sleeping while tord sat beside him, not just silently waiting. 

Present time 

Sighing heavily, tord rested his head in his arms on the edge of the bed, eyes closing from exhaustion. "Matt..you'll get better soon..I know you will..please, won't you stay with me? Like you promised?" 

It would be another couple days before matt woke fully, having of  previously woken up a couple times only to fall right back asleep. 

Tord was thrilled seeing matt awake. His precious smile, it was back and it's all he cares about right now.   
His precious matt, was okay. 

"So, Edd and tord were left there? Are they okay?"

Tord frowned "I'm surprised you even care matt, they hurt you, I can't even imagine forgiving them."

Smiling Matt lifted tords hand to kiss his knuckles "in time I might, but for now I just wanna be beside you."   
Tord smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek "and we will, everything will be better now."

It's months ahead now. Tord and Matt had visited many places, of course one being Italy since matt really wanted to get pasta there. Tord didn't so much, so long as matt was happy. 

They were happy. Tord and Matt loved together, by day tord was well, taking over the world, but by night matt was his priority. He wanted it to stay that way. 

Matt sat at a large table doodling while Tord was talking to Paul and patryck about future plans. He was never really one for these but he'd rather be here then alone at the apartment. 

"So," Paul sat up "we are just gonna, show up? That's us basically taking their army head on sir"   
"I, agree red leader. We must have something up our sleeve right?"  
"Of course you idiots I'm not just gonna throw you all into a random fight, I always have a plan. And this time, it's full proof, there's no way they'll see it coming" 

Matt knew tord was slightly on edge, every since the incident tord was angry at their old friends, and snapped easier at his soldiers. Maybe he'll relax after this, plan of his   
He returned to earth from his thoughts when tord kissed his forehead "are you alright? You seemed upset for a moment" he frowned.   
Matt didn't like seeing tord sad   
"I'm okay tord! No worries, I was just thinking I guess. I hope whatever your planning goes well that's all"   
That made him smile. I love that smile of his.   
"Thank you Matty."

When he returned to his meeting, Matt sighed softly, resting his head in his arms before closing his eyes. It was going to be a long day. 

Day of the attack 

Matt was nervous. On edge. Scared.   
So many things were making him jump, making his heart sink. What if tord gets hurt? What if this plan completely flops?? I can't sit around and watch. Im going to ask if I can go with him. 

And ask he did. Of course tord wasn't all for it. He preferred matt to stay home where it was safe. He hates the idea but did as told, watching tord leave with the others, before retreating to their apartment where he sat in silence for a long time.   
Until...  
Knock knock   
....  
"Matt? Are you here?"

...Tom?

 

At the base: plan of attack, successful. 

 

Tord grinned as he stepped up to toms desk, noting the chair that was turned around "stupid Tom..leaving your base so horribly unarmed? That's so unlike you. But now.." he grabbed the edge of the chair "I have you right where I want you" quickly turning the chair he aimed his gun at who he thought was Tom, instead, the barrel of his gun was pointed at Edd, who looked scared and guilty.   
"O-oh...tord..um.."   
"Edd? Why are you here where is Tom?"  
Edd took a soft breath when tord put his gun away "he's not here tord..he left" shifting he looked up to his friend. Could he even call him that?  
"Where Edd..where did he go? Why are you even here?" He sounded, concerned. Tom has done this before but he used them as a decoy, who died when Tord had previously tried to attack, one of his soldiers at the time shot him on accident.   
"He went to find matt again..he figured out where you were again..he had a spy in your army Tord.." he gaze fell to the floor. Gripping the arms of the chair.   
"..thank you for telling me Edd." He extended a hand out to help his friend up. Friend.   
"I..I'm kinda stuck."  
"Stuck?"  
"He tied me to the seat"  
"Of course he did.. around your waist?"   
"Yea. So like him.." 

Tord remembered times like these. They always joked about Tom being over the top sometimes, this was definitely one of those times.   
Tord and Edd left the building together, he was more determined now to get back as fast as possible. Edd was gladly following him. Even offered to expose the spy. How kind of him. 

 

Matts location: currently hiding in a cabinet in the kitchen

 

"Matt? Where are you? Come on I know tord hid you here..please matt?"

I don't want to see him 

"Matt please I'm sorry..I need to say that to your face"

Please go away

"You know I'd never hurt you on purpose..why would that change now?"

Tord when are you coming back? 

"...there you are" Tom had opened the cabinet where matt was hiding. Realizing his wasn't going to move, Tom sat on the floor quietly. "Matt..please I needed to apologize to you..I'm so, so sorry. I miss you, and I never meant to hurt you." 

Matt hugged his knees close to his chest, not sure how to respond "Tom..I just.."

"I know." Tom smiled "I just wanted to be able to say that. You know how much I care about you" 

He was confused. Is Tom, confessing? What's happening right now.. 

"Matt.." Tom moved to gently pull matt out of the cabinet

"I love you" he gently cupped his cheek, pushing his hair out of his face. It was sudden, too sudden, when Tom took the motive to close the space between them, and kiss matt. 

Why is this happening? 

 

___________________________

Wow so there were a lot of Time skips this time which I apologize for but I'm trying to wrap this up! The next chapter will be the last one unfortunately, but I will be making an alternate ending for matts choice since he will have two. But you'll just have to wait and see what that is exactly!


	7. What will you choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I want to add quick that I'm sorry for how long it took to upload this chapter. A lot has been going on due to the holidays, as well as stuff at work but I've been taking anytime I have during the day to work on this! I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

He kissed me.   
Tom.   
Just kissed me  
Why. Why is this happening??

Matt shoved Tom away, who ended up being shoved into the fridge.   
"Matt? What's the matter?"  
"S-stay there Tom..please leave me alone"   
Tom frowned, trying to reach out to him "matt, your not mad at me are you? I don't understand why you want me to go away, I'm trying to help you-"  
"NO-" matt covered his mouth. Why did I yell? Taking a breath he shook his head "Tom I..don't want to leave, I want you to just..just leave please-" 

Tom didn't seem to understand, if anything he was upset about this. Matt didn't want to go with him, but why?  
"Matt please..I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk about all this, tord hasn't let us near you! What happened to you? I love you matt and you know that! You said those words just months ago..what changed??"   
Matt shook his head, moving around the kitchen counter to run to the door, leaving Tom confused still. Though when he threw open the door he was greeted by Paul and patryck who look instantly more concerned   
"Matt? Is something wrong?" Paul pulled his gun out "is someone here?"   
"Y-yea I.." matt rubbed his face, freezing at toms voice   
"Matt?" Tom called, standing behind him a ways back   
Patryck as well pulled his gun out, pointing it at Tom while Paul pulled matt behind them "how did you get in here? There's always tight security..."   
"I found my way what does it matter, I'm taking matt with me this has to stop" Tom walked forward, stopping when patryck's gun was against his chest. 

I can't do this 

Matt hugged his arms tightly   
"Leave Tom peacefully, we shouldn't have the need to use force." Patryck huffed

Tord where are you

There was a click of a gun being loaded, then fired

 

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Tord and Edd had just gotten to the base when it hit him what Tom had just done. He's with matt.   
It was when tord broke Into a full on sprint that caused Edd to run after him in confusion.   
"Tord?? What's going on why are you running away so fast!?"

"Matt- he's with Matt-" 

Edd understood now, more then just the fact that Tom was here, but the fact he could be alone with matt. This, wasn't going to be good, for anyone really.

Currently? Matt running down the hallway, Paul trying to catch up to him go calm him while patryck is trying to trip up Tom to slow him down. 

"Matt please slow down! Tord will be back soon! I know your afraid I'm sorry-!"

"No-!"

I just want tord here. 

"Damnit blondie stop- trying- to- get- AWAY-" patryck leaped forward, tackling Tom to the ground holding his arms painfully tight against his back. "In the name of red leader, your- under- ARREST-"   
Tom struggled trying to look up "l-let me go! Matt-!"

I have to hide

"Matt? Where did you go? Come on this isn't funny red leader is gonna kill me if you go missing now of all times..." Paul, having of put his gun away was searching the halls carefully. Each door along the way was shut, and no longer could he hear matts footsteps. This is bad..

When tord and Edd finally returned to the base, tord of course, set everything straight as soon as he arrived. But that wasn't his concern. Upon finding a confused Paul, and an aggravated patryck holding down Tom.   
"Where is matt"  
Paul hesitated "...i, have been wondering the same thing. The second gun fire happened between Tom and patryck shit kinda hit the fan. Matt ran, Tom went after him but patryck got him..obviously.. and I tried to keep up but, ginger boy can really run when he needs or wants to that's for sure."   
Tord was silent. How do you respond to that? He knows matts newer fear of guns after what happened to him a while back, top the cake with the fact it was Tom who fired the gun originally, it all mixes up to a bad final product.   
It was when Edd spoke up about going off to search for matt again, that got tord moving. And boy, was it like a game of where's Waldo trying to find him because everywhere they looked, every little nook and cranny of the building, he was no where to be found. When atleast two hours had passed, Tord had become more restless. 

He's here, he wouldn't just leave. Where would he be? A safe place? Where would he find safe..

Leaning against the wall, tord closed his eyes in thought 

The bathroom? No..too easy.   
Conference room under the table? No..too obvious. Well for him atleast.   
...the plane

That's when he took off running, as if his life depended on it. He knew where to go. He knew now where matt was. Why didn't he think of it before? 

The plane hanger bay was eerily silent. It was concerning to say the least, but it wasn't so much so to stop tord from moving forward. When he had stepped onto his own plane, he took a soft breath, checking the cockpit first, before going to where his quarters were on the plane. That, is where he found matt, curled up on the couch like seats of the plane. Funny enough he was wearing one of tords sweatshirts, but had a blanket over him. Security blanket stand in maybe? Didn't matter. 

"...matty?" Gently shaking matts shoulder, he sighed with relief, especially when matt opened his eyes sleepily   
"..tord? Am..I dreaming again?"   
"Again? Sweetie that's cute..but no..no I'm really here"  
"...." matt moved quickly yanking tord close into a tight embrace. He was rambling almost incoherent words to Tord, who now was just listening as he gently rubbed his lovers back. 

If that moment could last forever, it would of.   
As the two stepped out of the plane, they were greeted by Paul and patryck. Tom as well, but patryck had put handcuffs on him, as well as what looked like duck tape over his mouth.   
"Red leader, orders?" His soldiers looked to him curiously   
"I'll figure something out. For so, we move locations. If the resistance gets here, we will have another headache following us around."  
"Sir, the resistance was spotted near by earlier, but they retreated oddly enough."  
"Was he with them?" Tord glanced up   
"Their leader Edwardo? I believe so"  
"We leave now then. That pain in the ass will not be the reason of another issue"

If only he knew.

"Tord?"  
"Yes matt?" Tord had been watching as Paul and patryck loaded Tom onto the plane, but of course matt always got his attention   
"What's that over there? It looks like a flag?" 

A flag?

"Get on the plane matt-" Tord grabbed his arm, shoving him towards Paul and patryck, who were just as surprised and confused as matt   
"Sir what's wrong?"

Tord pulled his gun out "start the plane," he peered over his shoulder 

"the resistance is here."


	8. What will become of us

Tord had shoved Matt into the plane where Paul had helped him up, just as confused at matt was. 

"Tord-" matt whined, reaching for him. But tord kept his back to matt.   
Before them, a group of about seven people walked through the busted down doors to the plane bay, in the center of them all, was edwardo, mark standing close behind. Each of the men were wearing white uniforms, as if they bled all the color from normal military outfits. While mark and edwardo, they had blue sashes.   
Edd, who was now beside matt, shifted to the side a bit   
"This..can't be good..do you think..?"  
Matt nodded "he's still mad about Jon..he must be.." 

"Well well well, I expected to run into Tom but to run into the red leader? Even better." Raising his gun edwardo glared at tord "now I can finally get revenge for what you did to Jon all those years ago"

"..you really think Jon would want you to do this? He may have been a puppy who followed your every move, but you didn't seem to care then, why care so much now"

What is this?..tord..isn't this mean..is this just him speaking as red leader?

"What would you know?! You didn't even know Jon. That isn't why we are here, and it isn't why we made the resistance. It's to keep freaks like you out of the world!"

"Your over reacting" tord shook his head, moving to step back towards the plane, where matt sat watching nervously

"What's with those two anyway, the three leaders are here with you? And Whats with ginger? is the purple leader your pet now?" Edwardo scoffed, though his words hit tord more then he probably realized 

"Pet...what a word to use.." tord frowned, knowing matt probably was terrified right now. But turning wasn't an option. 

"No more talking, we end this now!" Edwardo had shifted to aim his gun, when a few shots were heard from behind him

 

Paul? Patryck maybe?...

 

"MY KNEE- MY FAVORITE KNEE-" Edwardo screamed [your welcome for the reference] collapsing like a few others did around him. Tord took this chance to shoot at those still standing, backing up to get on the plane. He did indeed hit a few, but once he was on the plane and it took off, he took a heavy breath, gripping his right arm when he felt a tinge of pain go up his arm 

"Tord? Tord your bleeding-" matt kneeled before him, gently moving his hand to try and take tords coat off   
"Matt, I'm fine it's okay" his smile wasn't enough to convince the other though. He ended up sitting with mat and patryck tending to his arm. Edd was sitting near Tom quietly, neither of them speaking. 

When the group had arrived at a newer location, right away Tom was put away in a room and tord cared for, leaving matt and Edd alone in the room. 

"...matt?" Edd spoke up after a very long drawn out silence between them  
"..I don't want to talk about it Edd" his words were soft, but not stern, so he wasn't mad, rather, frightened instead.   
"You know he will ask us. Paul and patryck were busy getting the plane off the ground, so one of us had to shoot Edwardo-"  
"Edd please shush-" matt covered his face with his hands, the two falling back into a silent state.   
Though, at one point Edd moved to wrap his arms around matt, hugging him tightly. This was his way of comforting others, he did it often for matt back when him and tord originally broke apart   
"..good shot" Edd mumbled, only receiving a nod from   
Matt 

 

The next day, around noon time. 

 

Matt was cooking breakfast currently, while Edd sat at the table sketching on a piece of computer paper

 

He hasn't drawn in a long time. He must be stressed. 

 

Setting down a plate of food down for Edd, who had moved his paper aside before eating, matt sat down at the table to join him, the two having a nice casual breakfast which hasn't happened in a long time. Since around the point in time they became leaders. 

 

I missed this. 

 

It wasn't a big surprise that when tord came in the room with Paul and patryck he did two things:   
Steal the last couple pieces of bacon, and hug matt, kissing the top of his head which calmed much of his previous worries that tord wasn't okay after getting hit. 

"So," Paul spoke once sitting down, an apple in hand "which one of you shot edwardo?" 

Matt and Edd stopped, looking at each other, then to Paul   
"What do you mean? I thought you guys shot him-"  
Edd seemed startled when patryck stopped him mid sentence  
"Look we know it wasn't red leader, and it wasn't Tom he was unconscious, and it couldn't of been us if we were starting the plane."

Matt looked down at his plate while Edd began to try and change the subject, but Paul and patryck weren't ones to give up so easy. 

"Matty? What's the matter?" Tord spoke softly, maybe worried.   
"...just thinking I guess" Matt shifted a little to look up at his lover quietly for a long moment, but tord understood and simply smiled, kissing his forehead   
"You have a good shot babe, never expected it from you"

Paul and patryck stopped talking, as well as Edd, upon hearing tord say this. If anything they were confused at matts aim, but they just don't know him well enough when it comes to fighting. 

 

Everything seems so calm and in place, except..

 

"So, what do we do about Tom? He's locked in a room I mean.." Edd frowned, he was fidgety now, nervous possibly.

"I've yet to really figure that out. We need to talk to him of course, but my main concern is why he keeps coming back here. So I'll find out and end this nonsense." Tord scoffed, crossing his arms. 

Matt felt lost in the new conversation, tord aggression towards Tom, edds concern, everything just blended into his own world. He didn't like how things were turning out but what could he do? He's suppose to be a leader, but how should a leader truly act? 

 

A leader does what he can for those around him 

 

Matt shifted to move away from the table, grabbing the plates to clean up of course, but he left the group to argue about what to do next, with both Tom, and the resistance 

 

A leader solves problems and keeps threats at bay 

 

Carefully opening the door, Matt peered into the room where Tom was. He was just laying on the bed quietly, that is until matt entered the room. He sat up then.

 

A leader, leads. 

 

"Matt?.. your, actually coming near me? I'm a little surprised." Toms voice was frail, as if he was loosing his voice maybe.   
"I don't want to be around you, but I want to know why you keep coming back here.." he didn't mean to sound so harsh   
"...Because I love you..why would that change.." Tom looked down to his hands, which he flexed into fists, then relaxed, over and over as if thinking, or doing so as a way of relaxing   
"Tom..I, know how you feel. I understand. But tord.."  
"Is the one you love the most, right? I can't believe you gave that commie another chance."  
"Look Tom, I-"

The door opened fully behind him, when he turned he was met by tords gaze, he was worried.   
"Matt? Why are you in here?"  
"I needed to talk to him tord, this has to end. Jealousy," he looked back at Tom "or not" he frowned looking up at his love 

 

I don't want to have my life revolve around a love triangle 

 

Tord gently wrapped an arm around matts waist, looking towards Tom. Surprisingly, they had a calm conversation, but it didn't last long. One false accusation had tord pulling Matt out of the room, locking the door again. 

 

Enough is enough

 

Matt took a seat on the couch rubbing his face in slight frustration. While the others talked about plans against the resistance, Matt wanted nothing to do with it for now. Though flicking through the channel on the tv, Matt stopped at a news channel where the people were showing white flags being hung around what looked like a wrecked building. 

 

Tords base?...

 

The woman broadcasting the footage screamed when basically man handled by a soldier of the resistance, but when Edwardo came onto screen, Matt yelled for the others to gather around. 

 

I've never seen them move so fast before

 

"Look at this red leader? Your shitty base is gone now, thanks a bunch for the weapons and what not of course, but you better know, were coming to find you and end this." Edwardo Leaned towards the screen "and were coming to give payback to your little. Ginger. Pet" he grinned, the footage lost when it seemed like Edwardo straight up knocked the camera to the ground to break it. 

Tord, was not happy. Rather pissed off actually.   
"...tord?...what do we do now?"  Matt whispered under his breath, eyes wide after what he just heard and saw 

 

Me? Revenge? Does edwardo know I was the one that shot him? 

 

"Matt I-" tord stopped, taking a breath and turning off the tv before sitting down, pulling matt to his chest "I will handle this. I won't let him hurt you..I won't.." 

 

Will you keep your promise, tord?

 

"I..have an idea but you'll hate it" tord gently held matts shoulders   
He didn't like this   
"..whats your idea?" 

"..that we split up." 

 

Split up? 

 

Matts eyes began to water, he must be hearing this wrong right? 

"N-no Matt, Matt hun calm down that's not what I mean- I mean you go hide somewhere while I go deal with edwardo..it's the safest option.." tord felt a tinge of guilt hit him seeing Matt upset like this. Too many past memories. Mistakes. Carefully wiping away matts tears, tord smiled a little, kissing his forehead 

"Tord?" Matt hiccuped softly. He hates the hiccups.   
"Yes, min kjære?" 

"How will we fix this? Getting rid of this chaos I mean..."  
Tord sighed "i...don't know yet"   
Matt fell silent again, closing his eyes upon resting his head against tords chest 

What will become of us if this continues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a slightly longer chapter then I expected to write but it's fine! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm happy to say that the next two stories I'm doing will be up soon! One is indeed a Voltron story while the other is another eddsworld. The ship for the eddsworld one is still undetermined, but if you have any suggestions let me know! :)


	9. Holiday special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated recently and I'm sad to say I have writers block currently. I did write this though for the holidays, and hopefully soon the last chapter will be up!

Christmas Eve

Matt has been looking forward to this week for months now! Only issue? He hasn't gotten tord anything. Let's put this as simple as possible when saying he had no idea what to get him. He wants to get his love something special, but what? 

Why is this so difficult?? 

Shaking his head, matt grabbed his coat and scarf, as well as his wallet, before leaving the apartment. Tord was currently out so it wasn't a big deal for him go be out and about. Besides, he left a note!   
Of course before he could leave, he was stopped by two confused soldiers, who of course questioned him about where he was off too. 

They ended up tagging along, more so to escape tords wrath if they were to just let matt leave all alone unarmed. 

Atleast they dressed like normal people. Unlike Paul and pat..it's almost painfully obvious sometimes that they're apart of the red army 

He smiled a little, deciding to talk to the two who tagged along, to make this less awkward. They were very kind. 

In one of the stores apart of a small mall plaza...thing 

 

"Maybe, this?" Matt held up a shirt in confusion, the blonde soldier, named Toby, shrugged a little   
"Maybe. Red leader usually has a red hoodie and a coat on. But I'm sure he'd still wear it."   
The other next to him, Annie, nodded in agreement. Annie was one of the few higher up soldiers tord had under his rule. She was kind, but quite scary when she wanted to be. Though very pretty as well, she had bright blue eyes and short brown hair.   
"Matt, have you ever thought of a lucky charm?" She hummed curiously 

A lucky charm?

"As in, like a keychain?.." he set the shirt aside, following Annie out of the store, a confused Toby behind them   
"No silly, like a ring, or a bracelet, or even a necklace." She motions to a jewelry store across the walkway of the plaza   
"..oh, I mean..would tord like that? I didn't think he would like stuff like that" matt hugged his arms after shivering a bit   
"Well it's cold, why don't we go there and atleast look around?" Toby gently nudged matt with a smile, walking forward. Annie set a hand on his back when walking beside him  
"He would love it matt." 

Let's be real, the second they entered the store matt was instantly distracted by everything. So many beautiful rings, necklaces and bracelets how could you choose just one? 

"....this one.." matt had finally stopped at one display, staring intently at two rings. They were simple. He didn't go for the crazy expensive ones. No. He picked two gold rings that had two small clear crystal like gems in them.   
"They're very pretty matt! I'm sure he'd love it" Annie nudged Toby who was staring at a necklace near by   
"Huh- oh yea they're very nice. I'd say get a gold chain," he points to the one he was staring at before "so he can wear it on a chain just in case. This way he won't loose it" 

Matt nodded, practically jumping over the counter to get someone's attention to grab the rings as well as a chain for them. Were they pricey? Yes. Very. But tord didn't need to know that. 

Matt left the store happier then he expected, giddy even while they passed other stores. Annie and Toby ended up getting a few small things to send to family, which matt loved the idea of. But as the night grew close, he realized maybe it was time to go home. 

What he didn't expect? The house to be empty when he returned.   
"Don't worry matt," Annie smiled "im sure red leader will be back soon. He did say he'd be back tonight just for you"   
"No matter what I believe where his exact words" Toby mused, grinning   
"Thanks guys," matt smiled, though once he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, he fell silent. Unsure what to do now. Shaking his head he wrapped tords present and set in on the table for now, since they didn't have a tree to put it under. 

I miss decorating the Christmas tree

He had made dinner, but it ended up getting cold while he stared at the clock on his phone. No messages. Nothing. 

I miss being with my friends and family

He had called his grandma and parents to wish them a merry Christmas. It was good to hear their voice. It gave him an idea though, he decided to call Edd and Tom who happily answered. They talked for a good few hours before matt finally hung up. 

I miss tord 

It was already almost 1 am when matt finally decided to just go to bed. Tord didn't come home that night, and Matt half expected to not see him in the morning either. It'll be okay. 

About, 3-4 am 

 

Tord rubbed his face in annoyance when they finally got back to the apartment. He was tired, aggravated and just wanted to cuddle up next to Matt. Though Paul and pat followed him in, listening to his usual angry half Norwegian spoken ramble. Pat was the first to notice a note on the counter, well, two notes technically.  
"Hey sir?" Pat turned, frowning   
"-så sløsing med tid, hva i helvete var guddamnens poeng-" (translated: such a waste of time, what the fuck was the god damn point)   
"...sir"   
"siste gang jeg tar et jævla oppdrag for å se det knullet-" (translated: last time I go on a mission to see that fuck twat")   
"-sIR-"   
"WHAT PAT-" tord turned to him annoyed   
"..there was a note on the counter for you from matt" 

He fell silent "..what do you mean? Give it here"  
Pat nodded, handing tord the paper. 

He forgot what day it was 

'Dear tord,  
I know your super busy and all, but I made dinner and saved it for you. It's in the fridge, heat it up if your home at some point tonight. Stay safe.  
Love, Matt' 

He rubbed his face, unconsciously flipping it over to see if there was anything else. That note, from earlier, definitely made something click in his mind about what day it was 

"It's fucking Christmas Eve-"

" Tord,   
I'm heading out to do some Christmas shopping! Don't worry I went with two of your soldiers so I'm not alone. If you come home and I'm not here well, obviously I'm out shopping! I'll see you later! 

P.S   
can we get a Christmas tree? And maybe other decorations like what we used to have??

\- love matt "

 

"Damnit.." tord muttered, putting the note in his pocket "thing one and two lets go we're going out"   
"Again? We just got b-"   
"We need to go out again and get a fucking Christmas tree and make this the best Christmas he has ever had damnit-"   
Paul and pat understood, quickly following tord out of the room. 

The next morning 

When Matt woke, he went to sit up but was pleasantly surprised to see tord hugging tightly onto him, muttering something in Norwegian about not moving away since it was cold. Chuckling he shifted to lay back down an kiss his forehead "good morning tord..when did you get home?"   
"..late..very late.." tords mumbles, rubbing his eyes sleepily "I'm sorry I wasn't here last night, I know I promised we would do all this stuff.."   
"No it's okay!" Matt smiles, resting his head on tords chest "I'm just glad your home"  
"Aw so you don't want my surprise?" Tord grinned seeing Matt quickly sit up excitedly   
"Surprise?? What did you do?-" Matt watched tord get up from the bed, holding a hand out for matt to grab, and guide him to the door. Course, tord covered matts eyes with his hands, guiding him into the living room "alright...now you can look" 

He couldn't believe what he saw. The entire apartment was decorated top to bottom with Christmas decorations, by the tv and fire place stood a tree that was practically glittering with all the lights and sparkly ornaments. It was absolutely beautiful.   
"..tord when did you.."   
"Last night. Paul and pat helped of course, but those two are sleeping. They'll be over here in a couple minutes probably. But pat found your note, and when I realized I forgot well..I figured this would make it up to you. I plan to make breakfast as well" he chuckles, bracing himself for the almost tackle hug Matt gave him. 

His happiness is what I live for 

While tord was making breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Upon answering matt saw Paul, pat and Edd. Edd of course hugged Matt tightly before following him inside. 

This is what things should be like 

Breakfast was wonderful. To Matt, it was like they were a family. Edd and tord were fighting over the bacon, while pat tried to diffuse the situation with no help from Paul who simply ignored them as he drank his coffee. "Paul and pat are kinda like parents in some way." He smiles, going back to eating his own breakfast, ending up sharing his bacon with tord when Edd won a rock-paper-scissors game for the last piece. Though he wasn't about to share his French toast that's for sure 

I hope things stay this way 

While sitting on the couch, Edd ending up sitting on the floor after opening his gift from Matt, tord smiled just watching Matt be so happy like this. Though he was surprised when Matt held a gift out to him   
"Is this for me?"   
"Yup! It's from me" Matt winks, waiting patiently while tord opened the little box. What he saw, made his eyes widen. Carefully, tord lifted the gold chain, the ring clicking against the chain when it was taken out of the box. "Matt.."  
"I, wasn't sure what to get you. But Annie suggested a ring for good luck, like a charm. The chain was Toby's idea so you don't loose it.." Matt smiled, holding his hand up "I'm wearing the matching one"   
Tord was quiet a moment but smiled, putting the necklace on before leaning over to kiss Matt "thank you..I couldn't of asked for anything better. A good luck charm from the love of my life is perfect. Just like you" Matt smiled, cuddling up close to tord upon hearing those words. 

God I love him..so much 

After they had gotten to the last few gifts, it was a surprise when Matt learned that Paul and pat were actually a thing, seeing as Paul gave pat a beautiful bracelet and called him his love. It was news to him but he was glad they were actually together. There was no way they had just been friends to be honest 

This is perfect 

The rest of the night consisted of everyone sitting around eating popcorn, watching new and old holiday movies, and drinking hot chocolate. Everything is exactly how it should be. And he was glad for it. Thankfully, the holiday season was nice and peaceful. Just the way tord and Matt preferred it. 

Merry Christmas, and happy holidays. 

 


End file.
